Yami's Mysterious Book
by Okamidragon
Summary: Yugi finds Yami one night writing in a mysterious black book, and Yugi will do what ever it takes to find out what is in side. even though maybe some ideas of his aren't exactly the best. The story is finally complete, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yami's mysterious book**

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1. The beginning of a new mystery

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh, but it would be so cool if I did.

It was a dark stormy night and my partner was at my desk writing in a black journal. The journal seemed old and worn out. "Hey what are you writing," I asked. He ignored me as if I wasn't even there. "Hey Yami you all right?,"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Yugi did you say something?," Yami answered apparently getting out of some deep thought.

" I hate it when you don't listen to me." I said annoyed. "So what are you writing I asked again."

"I can't tell you it's a secret?" Yami replied. He got up and grabbed the book.

"Well I am going to bed." Yami yawned, and he disappeared into the puzzle. I was left that night in puzzlement. What was that black book and what secrets did it hold.

The next morning I walked to school with Joey. "As I was saying the guy just ran away, and!? Yugi? Yugi? Hello anyone in there?," Joey asked waving hands in front of my face.

"Huh Oh sorry Joey. I guess I was just thinking about how strange Yami been acting." I quietly answered. Joey waited for me to go on so I did. "He was writing in some old black book, and when I asked him about it he said he couldn't tell me."

"Hmmm? Maybe he has a girlfriend and he was writing to her." Joey suggested.

"Joey you must be crazy! He can't have a girlfriend or else I would know about it." I yelled.

"It was only a thought." Joey said, and we were silent all the way the to school.

The news about Yami's mysterious writings spread through my friends like a wild fire. "It's not like Yami to keep secrets." Tea reminded

"Why don't you just get him out here and I'll knock some sense into e'm." Joey stated.

"No!" I shrieked, "you don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah besides you would just get your butt kicked by the Millennium Puzzle." Tristan joked.

"Well You will get your butt kicked by my fist." Joey yelled as he lunged at Tristan.

"I need some female friends." Tea sighed as she watched Joey and Tristan wrestling on the floor.

Duke entered the room and looked at the two bozos fighting on the floor. "I do not want to know what is up with those two." Duke said as he took a seat behind Yugi.

Tea told Duke about Yami and Duke was about to make a comment until Kaiba came in. Kaiba came in and looked at the two men still wrestling on the floor. "Great we have two brain dead monkeys fighting each other on the floor." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Brain-dead!"

"Monkeys!?" Joey and Tristan yelled simultaneously.

Kaiba took his seat."Yeah I'm surrounded by two brain-dead monkeys and geeks." He replied with a smirk.

"Why don't you come over here and get some rich boy." Joey barked.

"Wheeler you wouldn't be able to touch me." Kaiba laughed.

"And why not." Joey asked his anger rising.

"Because Wheeler you are a dog, and you are one of those little ones who have a big bark. But when it comes time to take action, you run with you tail in between you legs." Kaiba remarked as he picked up a book and started reading.

Joey was getting hot red. "Kaiba!" Joey yelled and he lunged right toward him.

I blocked him and shrieked. "Joey it's not worth it."

"And I prove my point." Kaiba snickered.

Joey tried to hit one last time but the teacher came in. "Mr. Wheeler please take a seat." She said and the school day began.

Well that's the end of m Chapter one. I hope you like it.

Summary: Yugi's day at school goes bad to worse. He also get's a strange run in with Bakura. What will happen next?


	2. Strange encounter

**chapter 2**

This is Chapter Two, and again I do not own Yogi. 

………………………………....................................................................................

I could not stay focused on my school work that day, my mind kept wandering about what Yami was writing about. "Maybe he did have a girl friend." I thought. 

"No that couldn't be it because if he had a girl friend I could surely get one right? Yeah I am just as handsome as he is maybe even more." 

"Yugi. Yugi. Yug! answer please."

"Huh?" I looked at my Teacher with a face of confusion and shock.

"Well Mr. Mouto if you were paying attention you would know what we are talking about. Now wouldn't you?" The teacher asked quizzically. "Now could anyone tell Mr. Mouto want we were talking about." Mr. Wheeler?" 

"Uuuuuh. How we make new cheese with Mieposis. 

"No Mr. Wheeler It's how we make new cells with Mitosis." The teacher replied annoyed. "Now let's review......" 

Lunchtime came around, and the strangest thing happened Bakura came to sit with us. "What's this I hear about you other half keeping secrets. " He asked in a questioning tone.

"Well he is keeping something. He's now writing in a black book. It's not like him to keep secrets, and since when did you care?" I asked. I was confused this guy didn't like Yami, sure his nicer half did but not him.

"Listen it doesn't matter why I care. Get him out here so I can get those secrets from him." Bakura said angrily. 

"Well I don't know if you would be able to get the secrets out of him because Yami usually takes you down." I answered, I apparently made him mad.

He grabbed my t shirt and held me there. " Look runt you get him out here, or else your going to get it." He yelled.

"Man where is Joey when you need him? Maybe I should just keep him busy until Joey gets out of the lunch line." I thought. "What will I get?" I asked stupidly.

"Listen brat, don't play dumb with me. I will literally knock you ten feet under. NOW GET HIM OUT HERE!!!" He roared. 

"Hey let go of e'm." Joey said coming toward us with his lunch. 

"Or else what? Your going to do your stupid chicken dance." Bakura taunted.

"NO!" Joey yelled. I'll do this. He ran toward Bakura and tried to punch him. Bakura grabbed his fist, brought it over his shoulder and threw Joey on a lunch table landing his face in some girl's pudding. 

"Heh. Foolish mortal." He said with a grunt, He dropped me and walked out of the cafeteria. 

"Joey are you okay?" I asked. 

"Man He's strong." Joey said lifting his head out of the pudding.

"See." Kaiba said as he passed by me and Joey. "I am always right. Isn't that right mutt." 

Joey was about to say something but the bell rang and lunch was over. "Man I hope I don't start day dreaming about that secret again." I muttered through my breath as I walked toward my locker. 

The last hours of School never seemed to end. We were finally walking back to my Grandpa's game shop. "Hey Grandpa we're home." I said 

"Hi Yugi." My Grandpa's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"We are going to my room." 

"Okay!" My Grandpa's voice sounded again. 

We were in my room and Yami finally came out of the Millennium Puzzle. "Hey guys." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Yami." My friends all said simultaneously. 

"So what's up." Yami asked. He looked at all of us and sense there was something wrong. What's wrong did I say something?"

"No But you did right somethin." Joey said.

"What did I write?" Yami asked questionly. Apparently he didn't know I told my friends about his mysterious writings.

"Well let's see, You are writin in a black book, and ya keepin secrets." Joey answered.

"Oh that." Yami said as he gave me a hard stare. "Well trust me it's nothing you should be worried about."

"Well if it's nothing for us to worry about, why keep it a secret from us?" Duke asked.

"Well I... It's.... I got to go! Bye." Yami quickly ran for the door. Joey and Tristan tried to stop him, but they just ran into each other.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tristan and Joey yelled.

"Tristan you moron." Joey cried in pain

"Joey you nin con poop." Tristan cried back.

"Bye Grandpa, I'll be at Kaiba corporation dueling Kaiba." Yami called as he was running out the door. 

"Wait!" I called after him as fled down the steps, but he was gone.

"Man he is acting weird." Tea commented.

My friends left after dinner and Yami still hadn't returned. It was 12 midnight before he returned. "Where have you been!" I demanded.

"I was out dueling Kaiba." Yami answered.

"Oh yeah, sure for eight hours." I said sarcastically. "What duel lasts for eight hours. You have to run out of cards by then, and plus Kaiba has a corporation to run."

"Well I...... Yugi look everything is fine. I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing." He answered defensively. He disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle. My mind was in a pickle. What was he hiding, and why was he hiding it. I needed help, professional help. I needed to steal that black book. I hated to say it but I needed Bakura's help.

Well that's chapter 2, chapter three will be coming soon. Please leave comments. 


	3. The Question

**Chapter 3**

Well this is chpater three, I hope you like it and I do not own Yugioh.

"Thank goodness today is a Saturday." I thought as I walked to Ryou's Apartment. I got there and I knocked on the door.

"Coming." Came Ryou's voice from behind the door. "Hi Yugi." He said as he came outside.

"Hi Ryou may I talk to Bakura." I asked.

"Uh yeah sure but he is in a grumpy mood. So don't get offended if he says something mean." Ryou warned before he called out. "Partner get over here."

"What is now, another scary post man." Bakura grunted as he came to the door.

"No, and he was scary he had a huge mole on his face." Ryou replied. "Yugi wants to talk to you."

Bakura gave me a questioning look before saying. "Listen runt make this fast, because I am watching people knock the snot out of each other on wrestling."

"Well I need your help."

"Let me guess there is a bug in your room and you want me to squish it because Yami's not there." Bakura interupted.

"NO! I am not that scared of bugs, and that's not the problem anyways. "I yelled back. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "I need help getting that black book from Yami."

"Don't encourage to do something bad." Ryou shrieked. "Besides his bad attitude, he was being a good boy.

"I am not your pet." Bkura grumbled and added to me. "Oh so your turning against Yami. Man how is he going to feel after this. He isn't going to trust you anymore."

"Well I can't trust him if he is keeping secrets from me." I shot back. I was not going to lose this battle. I was going to get his help no matter what.

"So what's in it for me?" Bakura asked.

"Well I will pay you fifity dollars." I said taking out my wallet.

"Give me a hundred and it's a deal." Bakura replied.

A hundred!" I shrieked.

"Yeah I got to pay Marik back for breaking his window." Bakura answered. "It's the money or no deal."

"Fine." I sighed and I handed him a hundred bucks. "Well I least I got his help, but I lost my allowance money." I thought as I walked home.

I told my friends about my plan, and they didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Are you crazy man?! You know what he will do. He will help ya steal the book. Then BAM! He will not give it to you and use it to black mail Yami." Joey yelled at me.

"Yeah Yugi, Joey is right." Tea said. "I suggest that you march back there and get your money back."

"Yeah you should go get your money back. It would prove that Joey was right for once." Tristan laughed.

"Hey don't push it man." Joey warned.

"Listen guys." I said. " If Bakura did does do that, we would just tell Yami and he would just get it back."

"I don't know Yugi." Tea sighed. " I don't like doing this to Yami." I had to give her some slack I mean she liked him and she would never hurt him.

"Look we will get the book read it then put it back. It will be like we never stole it." I suggested.

"But what if it's a dairy." Tea muttered.

"Okay Tea, even I know it's not a Dairy. Guys do not keep dairies, it's just way to girly." Joey told her.

"Yeah but how will we get it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah doesn't he keep it in his puzzle thing." Duke added.

"Well Bakura is a master thief, he will think of something." I assured them.

The didn't look to sure but they agreed. They all wanted to know what it was, and they were going to what ever it took to find out.

Well that's chapter 3, I hope you like it, there are two more chapters after this. Please leave comments:


	4. Caught in the act

**Chapter 4**

This is the second to last chapter. I hope you have fun reading it. I do not own Yugioh.

I woke up the next morning early. I barely slept at all the night before, today was the day when my friends and I stole that book. We were preparing for this day for a week. Keeping Yami busy even though we didn't have to try hard to keep busy. He seemed to have something more important to do than worry what we were doing. I walked to the card shop, that's were we met. "Good everybody is here." Bakura grunted. "Listen up and listen good, Wheeler." Joey looked at Bakura with once were done with this I will get you look. "Alright the Pharoah will be off his guard during the night time. We will sneak into the puzzle get the book then get out. Is that clear any questions?" Bakura asked

"Uh Yeah I got one. How are we supposed to get in the Puzzle?" Tristan asked.

"We will use my ring of course." Bakura replied. "Any other questions that are not dumb."

Nobody answered, so he nodded an we went to work.

They all came into my room about ten a clock. We went into the Puzzle only to be surrounded by a bunch of doors. "Oh great I don't think Genius here thought about this problem did he?" Joey whined pointing to Bakura.

"I did think of this." Bakura barked back at Joey.

Joey winced and whispered to me. "Man Yugi he is scary, and ugly."

I nodded and we followed Bakura down Corridors that seemed to go on forever.

"You looking for something?" A voice came from behind us.

A chill of dread whiped over all of us. "Did you think of this?" Joey whimpered.

Bakura just stood there dumbfounded as Yami walked toward us. "Is anyone going to answer my question?" Yami asked again. I could detect amusement in his voice.

"We were looking for a movie. No not here bye!" Joey yelled as he darted for a door. He opened it and fell through the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Joey screamed, and he landed right behind Yami.

"Whoah." Tristan gulped.

"I am not going into any doors." Duke said.

"Guys I will not show you the way out until you tell me why your in here." Yami said quietly

"We were in here looking for your black book thing." Tea cried. "I'm sorry Yami I tried to talk them out of it, but they talked me into it."

Yami just stared at us, he didn't say anthing, but he went to a door opened it, and silently whispered. "Leave."

We all walked out feeling ashamed, well except for Bakura I have no idea how he was feeling.

My friends left and I was there in my house with a grandfather who was sleeping and a good friend who would now probably never talk to me again.

That night I couldn't sleep, and the next morning was a nightmare. Yami wouldn't talk to Grandpa or me. "Want some Breakfast Yami?" My grandpa asked. Yami just shook his head no and walked straight toward the front door.

I was now starting to feel really guilty. "I shouldn't have done that. I just ruined my best friends trust in me. Man why am I such an idiot." I screamed at myself inside my mind.

I had to go find him and apologize, but I didn't know where he had gone or if he would ever come back? But I had to find him so I set out to search for my hurt friend.

Well I hope you like Chapter 4, the last chapter will be up soon.


	5. The Surprise

**Chapter 5**

This is the final chapter. I can't believe I finished this story, it is so amazing!

Kaiba: "Yeah it would be the first time she completed one that isn't for a grade."

Thanks a lot Kaiba, well anyways I don't own Yugioh, and I hope you have fin reading.

.............................................................................................................................

I walked all over town that day in a hurry. I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I heard Kaiba. "I summon Blue- eyes white dragon. I hurried over to the sound of the Blue eyes's Scream. I saw Yami dueling Kaiba. "Yami" I called.

He didn't answer he just kept on dueling, so I waited till he beaten Kaiba and I walked over to him. "Hey partner your still not mad at me are you." I asked. He didn't answer he just pushed passed me. I stood there and watched him leave.

I went to Joey's house and saw him outside cutting the grass. He stopped when he saw me. "Hiya Yug." Joey called as he ran over to me.

"Joey I have a problem." I said quickly before Joey could tell me about something he watched on tv this morning.

"What kind of problem?" Joey asked?

"Well Yami won't talk to me." I answered.

"Well you did, try to invade his personal belongings, and you did lie to him." Joey said.

"Yeah but I just wanted to know what he was writing?" I sighed. "I didn't mean to take it that far. I just let my own foolish ambitions get in the way of conscience yelling at me to leave it be." I cried.

"Well don't apologize to me. Go find him, and get me a soda!" Joey yelled and he pushed me off.

I searched for him again, but I couldn't find him. "I messed up." I screamed to heaven. "Yes I get my lesson. If you do something mean to get your own gain and you hurt someone doing it. You will lose much more than your pride. Just help me find him. You know I'm sorry, I just need him to know."

I walked home, with my spirits low. I have never felt so much dissapointment in myself. I walked in the door, greeted by a bunch of party streamers. "Surprise!" My friends yelled simoutanously.

I was more confused than ever now. "What's going on now?" I asked.

"It's your Birthday partner." Came Yami's cheerful voice from behind me.

"Yami you.. but.. I thought... that." I stuttered.

"You thought that I was mad at you." Yami finished my sentence for me. "I just pretended to be mad at you."

"But what about the book." I asked.

"I never really wrote anything in it. except for party plans. I did it just to keep you guessing." Yami replied. He had a big grin on his face. "Pretty good trick huh?"

"Wait did you all know about this?" I gasped as I turned around to all my friends.

"Yeah." They all said.

"When it comes to making good party plans, Yami is the person to call." Joey said.

I felt my spirits rise, I was so worried about what Yami was writing, I forgot about my own Birthday. Okay now I felt stupid.

"Can we stop yappin and start partying." Tristan asked, as he brought out some soda.

So the party started, we played duel monsters and everything, it was awesome. I also got a plazma screen Tv from Yami, and Bakura just gave me fifty of my a hundred dollars back. Kaiba and Mokuba showed up later on in the party. We had a blast until 11:30 that night. Then everybody left, I watched as Yami went into the puzzle. "Man I have good friends." I thought, "Sneaky friends but good ones."

The End!!!!!!!

Well that's the end I hope you liked it please leave comments.

Kaiba: Please leave comments, if you don't she goes mad and then I have to proofread it again and again to make sure it makes sense.

Momo: I Do Not!, Anyways I hope you had fun reading it and I should have a new story coming soon.


End file.
